Although the present invention will be illustrated with respect to modular units of louvers and slats for window blinds, this is not by way of limitation, because the present invention is equally applicable to displays of modular units of elements for any type and size of product to be displayed for sale.
Thus, in today's modern world, decorators as well as the do-it-yourselfers seek to modify and improve the decor of a home and look for relatively simple ways to accomplish this accepted and desirable practice.
The present invention illustrates one means for displaying products and merchandise to aid such customers to enable them to create, improve or repair various types of window blinds by setting up the louvers or slats in assemblies or modular units with a hanger and pin assembly so they can be hung at the point of sale and thus easily examined and selected in the right multiples for the creation, improvement or repair of a given set of window blinds.
Louvers as used herein shall mean the plurality of inter-engaging slats used in horizontally or vertically mounted window blinds for controlling the light and ventilation entering through a window or opening as well as the size of the opening. Such blinds use various devices for controlling and regulating the up and down or left and right movement and inter-engagement of the louvers or slats to achieve these results, such as a cord and pulley mechanism, or a wand and carriage assembly. Louvers, their controls and regulators, their slats and other elements are well known and available on the open market and accordingly will not be more fully described because they do not form part of the present invention.